


Thermos

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [99]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguity, Coffee, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Remy wakes up from a dream he can’t quite remember and begins to prepare coffee at an alarming rate.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Kudos: 9





	Thermos

Remy startled awake from a dream he couldn’t remember the moment he opened his eyes into wakefulness. 

_ Oh great. Fantastic _ .  _ It’s that time again. Maybe this time I’ll last. Failures are always a bitch. _

Remy groaned softly as he pushed himself up, glancing over at Thomas curled up beside him on the bed. 

_ It’s getting harder to hide this from him… but… what else can I do? He’d… think I’m crazy if I told him and…. No… I can do this.  _

Easing off the bed as quietly as he could, Remy groggily padded to the door. Miraculously, he managed not to creak the door, the door swinging open under his hands near silently. 

The first thing he did once he was free of the constant worry he would wake his friend was make a beeline straight for the kitchen. He quickly set on brewing a pot of coffee. 

While the pot brewed, Remy began to do everything in his power to keep himself awake, from pacing back and forth to patting himself on cheeks until the sounds of pouring coffee and the scent of fresh coffee bean juice filled the air. Remy watched as the pot quickly filled with what would become his saving grace over the next… who knew how long.

Just before the pot was completely full, Remy opened a cabinet and slid open a secret compartment where some airtight thermoses were and set them on the counter. 

When pot was done, Remy poured himself first a small cup of coffee in a small cup, barely more than maybe a half a cup of coffee. With the rest of the coffee, he slowly poured the bean juice into one, going to a second one to finish it off. But instead of stopping there and putting everything up, Remy immediately went and began another brew of coffee, sipping on the still warm cup he had given himself for the time being.

Once that pot was done, he filled another one and a half industrial thermoses with the coffee, having only one left with nothing to put in it. However, Remy already had a plan for this as so many times before, he took this thermos and poured in some water. That thermos was the only one he had still out when he quickly stored the other thermoses back where they had been.

Now the only things on the counter were the tiny cup of coffee and the thermos filled with water.

And just before he went back to the bedroom, Remy drained the whole cup of coffee and placed it silently in the sink. 

Quickly getting back to the bedroom while trying not to knock he new thermos on anything, he silently entered, the door stayed thankfully just as silent as before as he slipped through it. Slowly approaching the bed, Remy was ready to wait until the morning light woke his friend to start the day when something on the end table caught his eye.

It was a piece of paper that hadn’t been there before he went to sleep

Remys froze, debating whether to just ignore it and get in bed, but his hands acted for him, picking up the note without his conscious input and turned it over to read if anything was on the other side.

Remy’s thermos thunked loudly to the ground, causing Thomas to begin to stir as Remy read the piece of paper, his eye wide and mouth open in shock.

_ Why does the lark fly? Or does she soar only to helplessly fall back to the ground? Only you know the answer, Remy.  _


End file.
